The Life of Wine
by whitetyger123
Summary: A story written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, for Melodramatic Act, for being the 500th reviewer for Fall of a Hero. Rated M for language and yaoi, which means man on man. France/America. One shot.


Francis knocked on the door, a bottle of some of his finest red wine in hand. It had been a while since he had last done this, but he figured since Arthur was being a typical rosbif, he should do something about his ever-increasing need for sex.

Opening the door, America was somewhat surprised to see Francis standing there, but nonetheless smiled. "Hey France, what's up?" They never talked too much after the wars were finished, but they weren't really enemies either.

Smiling, France held up the bottle of wine and stepped inside. "How are you doing?" Which was really just a nice way of asking if he was alright for sex tonight. He started looking for some wine glasses, knowing that America didn't have many.

"Could be better. Y'know, with the recession and all, but I still have the most medals in the Olympics. Plus it's funny to watch Ivan glare at me about Lysacek beating Plushenko and Mattie crying about me beating him in hockey." Pointing to his pantry, America explained. "I keep the glasses in there so that I don't break 'em. Plus beer in wine glasses just doesn't work."

Nodding, Francis went to go fetch them. "Yes, that was an exiting game, wasn't it." He said, not even really caring much. He liked the skiing portion more, but he of course hoped to do well in all aspects.

Nodding excitedly, America followed him; not giving up a change to brag about his awesome athletes. Too bad he couldn't be one since he was a nation. "Yeah, but both Russia and his little look alike are sore losers which just makes it better that my guy dethroned him. But other than to talk about how heroic I am, why are you here?" He was pretty sure he knew even though he still hadn't read 'the atmosphere' because Francis only ever really visited him when Arthur was being uncooperative.

"Well, why don't we have a few drinks, then we will see where this goes." Francis wouldn't say it straight out, considering how un-romantic that would be. But if they weren't in the bedroom in half an hour, he had an idea to get things moving.

"Do I have to drink your wine?" Alfred pretended to pout for a second before laughing it off. "Pour me some of that shit." It wasn't the best to get drunk on, but at least it would soften both of their consciousness just enough.

As the night went on, the bottle got progressively more empty, and the two countries became more drunk. But they still hadn't moved on from the kitchen, so France desired to put his plan into action. "America, you have a Tempur-Pedic bed, do you not?"

"Huh? Well yeah, I do... So?" Taking another gulp of wine, Alfred sighed afterwards. He was never one for wine, so he couldn't really appreciate it.

"Well, in the commercials, they have a glass of wine and they jump up and down and the wine doesn't tip over. I have always wanted to try that." And, wouldn't it be an even greater feat if it didn't tip over when they were having sex on the bed?

Thinking for a second, America smiled. "I never really thought of doing that, but I remember the commercial." Standing up without much difficulty, he ran a hand through his hair. "So what'cha waiting for?"

Smiling, France stood up as well, glass of red wine in hand. He really didn't care about it, but it was a good excuse to get on the bed. After that, the Frenchman would have to rely on the fact that he could seduce anyone.

When they got to Alfred's bed, he sat down cross-legged. "So d'ya wanna just bounce around or do you have another idea? It _is_ you after all." His mind was lightly buzzed, but he could tell just what France was hinting at. After all, he also had a long dry spell.

"Hm, something that will make the bed move a lot? I'm not sure, what are you thinking?" Francis sat down, almost touching America. He let his hand fall, just on Alfred's upper leg.

"So do you wanna have sex?" Alfred asked with a grin, as blunt as he always was. It would work, cause France was pretty good and if they got wine on his bed he could just make Francis buy a new one.

Lifting an eyebrow, France leaned closer, smirking slightly. "Well, I am sure that will make the bed move." His hand moved farther up, rubbing Alfred's bulge in his pants. "If that is what you would like to do, mon cher, then we should do so."

"Would I suggest it if I didn't want to fuck?" With a grin still on his face, America closed the distance between them and kissed Francis hard. He was never one for subtlety or romance if he knew he would be the one taking it like a chick.

Lightly pushing America over so that he was lying on the bed, Francis pulled away for a second. He went to the far corner of the bed, lifting up the covers and put his glass on the mattress. "I'm still curious." He mumbled before going over to Alfred.

Pulling France back for a kiss, Alfred smirked. "You would be more interested in that than me." His long hair was ticking his face somewhat, but America wasn't going to say anything. He was already turned on since he hadn't been touched for a while, and France was good at doing things like this without having either of them feel guilty after.

Slipping his hand up America's shirt, Francis put one of his knees between the blond's legs, pushing them apart so he could press up against the growing bulge. As with other times, Alfred would be playing the female role.

Spreading his legs wider, the young blond ground his crotch against the leg. "You better not try to make it all romantic and stuff." Hasty quick fucks with Alfred, and romance with England was what he always told France.

"But you know how I love the romance." Of course, he loved the sex just as much, if not more. France was wondering what they were going to do about lube, but figured that Alfred would have some, because he was gay as well.

Putting his own hands under France's shirt, he pulled it up and over his head. "Romance or sex. Your choice. I can always just bully Canada into having sex again." Maybe 'bully' was too harsh, but it always seemed like they had to fight in order to screw.

"If anyone bullies poor Matthieu, it would be vous." France started at Alfred's pants, his shirt already off. England was always mad at him when he heard he had sex with Canada, but really Arthur never even remembered the second largest nation.

"You better not forget that." Alfred said breathlessly. Now that his pants were being undone and thrown to the side, his erection now only had to strain against the dampening cotton on his boxers. "Shit France you know I don't like to be teased."

Feeling the wetness, Francis swirled his finger around the tip, still covered with cloth. "This is not teasing, it is foreplay." And he loved his foreplay, even if hardly any of the people he regularly had sex with liked it.

"Teasing, foreplay, same diff." Al said biting his lip lightly. It was pretty much torture since France liked it to drag on too much for his own tastes. Whenever America topped, he made sure his bottom didn't die from being teased so much. Well, at least he tried not to tease them too much.

"Fine, I will speed up." Francis tugged the underwear down, and started on his own pants. Of course he wasn't about to enter without preparing America at all, but it would be fun to see him try and not be in pain.

Groaning quietly despite not wanting to, Alfred looked to the side and saw the glass sitting peacefully on his bed. "Seems like it's keeping up so far."

Also taking a glance at the glass, Francis took himself in his hand. He put a hand under America's butt, lifting him up and putting himself at the entrance.

"Hey hey! Slow down there Mr. Eager McBeaver! I said don't tease, not 'rip me open with your cock'." America tried to shuffle away from the hard length enough to not be dry fucked. "Lube is under the bed."

Laughing, France pulled away and went under the bed to get the lube he had spoken of. "Well, learn not to complain about foreplay then." Foreplay was an essential part of love making! Especially for men, or else there would be unnecessary pain.

"Stretching isn't foreplay, it's something you kinda have to do. Foreplay is for chicks so they get wet." Though he wouldn't really know that personally since he was completely gay. "Now are you going to get ready to fuck me or can I jerk off?"

Shaking his head, knowing that Alfred was always this vulgar, France let out some lube onto his fingers. He glanced to the bottle, and saw that it said Warming, he rolled his eyes. "_Why am I not surprised_?" He said quietly in French.

Narrowing his eyes, America mumbled. "Stop speaking your not heroic language." Even with his comment, he spread his legs wider, excited for the prospect of finally being fucked.

Leaning down so they could kiss, Francis slipped a finger in, amazed at how tight he was. It had really been a while since he had used it back there. Of course, there were only a few people who could top the most powerful nation in the world. The only reason France was allowed in was because of how much experience he had.

Bringing his tongue into the kiss, Alfred tried to take the lead in at least something. Being the girl in sex made him want to dominate in at least one thing.

Thrusting his finger, France twisted it slightly, looking for his prostate. From experience, he knew that would take away from the sting of being stretched. "How is the wine doing?" Of course they weren't doing much moving yet, but it would be a good time to check.

"There isn't enough alcohol to.. Oh..." Looking over his shoulder, Alfred saw that the deep red liquid was barely quivering in it's glass. "It's not moving." It was then that Francis pressed against his prostate making him hiss. America always forgot just how pleasurable it was to have that hit.

As he heard that, France added a second finger, going for the same spot. "So do you like foreplay now? You are quite wet." He said, touching the tip of Alfred's cock and feeling the precum that was dripping down the length.

Smirking until his sweet spot was hit again, America just grumbled. "This isn't foreplay I said that already. Just get me stretched and fuck me then go."

Sometimes, he could sound like a pissed off Arthur, but there was a smirk playing around America's face. Francis started sucking on a nipple, knowing how much the younger nation hated it but how much it made him react at the same time.

Thrusting his hips up by pressing up with his feet, Al continued to groan as his nipples were now assaulted along with his cock and hole. "Bastard." He growled, thrusting his hips again.

Adding a second finger, France lightly bit the nub in his mouth. Not much, though, because he knew where the line was, and he wasn't going to cross it and give up his chance to have the delicious man underneath him.

Writhing beneath the expert's touch, America couldn't help the partial whine that escaped his mouth. Nor could he stop himself from leaning into the caress. "Fuck, I'm ready."

Nodding, France took out his fingers, quickly putting lube on himself as well. Holding one of America's legs, he went forward, his cock sliding smoothly into the puckered opening. Francis let out a small breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"_Now_ you listen." America groaned, loving the full feeling. It was great to top, but bottoming to the right people sometimes was just as amazing.

Getting himself deeper, Francis held onto America's butt so he could pull it to himself with each thrust. It wasn't too bad that it wasn't romantic, because it felt just so great to be held so tightly by Alfred's hole.

Throwing his head back, Alfred helped hold himself up with his legs and reached around to start jerking his cock off with long, strong strokes. Sure it felt good to be fucked but he couldn't just cum by having something up his ass like Matt could. That was a skill only full-time bottoms had.

Putting his hand on top of the one already moving fast along Alfred's cock, France slowed down the pace a little. "We don't want you cumming too soon." He grunted out, his fingers entwining with the American's.

Squeezing his hand harder, America grinned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head with pleasure. "God France, no wonder Iggy never talks about this. He doesn't want me getting jealous." Little did he know that they already did have sex, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes he is rather protective of things he thinks are his." But why would Francis stay with just him when England was being a prude? He started going faster, both with his thrusts and their hands. Now would be the real test for the bed, if it would keep the glass upright.

Moaning in response, America started to push himself again Francis. It felt so amazing, he wanted to cum but also didn't want it to stop. When it did, he would probably have to wait a while to get laid again.

France started kissing his bed-partner again, their tongues rolling around each other. His arm that was holding him up went lower, resting on his elbow, so he could stroke Alfred's hair lightly. It was nice hair, but of course not as nice as his own.

His other hand that was just beside him went up around Francis' shoulders to hold them closer. Alfred's tongue battled with the Frenchman's again as they continued to move needly against each other.

Feeling himself get closer, Francis went faster, making sure to hit America's prostate with every hit. When topping, he always wanted the bottom to cum first. It was only courtesy, after all.

Being turned on more by the way their skin slid across each other's as they thrust each other to climax, Alfred moaned into France's mouth. His glasses were slipping off his face but he couldn't be bothered to take them off. The glass on his bed was all but forgotten by him.

Pulling away from the mouth, Francis let out a loud moan of his own as his cock was squeezed and he felt America cum into both their hands. He thrust a few more times before his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside the most powerful nation.

Feeling France release inside him, America moved his hand to grab fiercely at his hair and bite down on his neck. It probably wouldn't leave a mark, but it didn't really matter if it did.

Moaning in surprise, Francis continued thrusting to milk the last of his cum. Then he pulled out, putting his hand on his neck. "What was that for?" He asked with feigned hurt. Truth be told, he was willing to try anything sexual, so he had been to a few S&M clubs, mostly with England.

"I know you're a kinky bastard and would like it." Plus he had to leave some sort of sign that he wasn't a passively girly-boy to let himself be fucked. If anything, he did it so he would enjoy topping even more.

Giving a laugh, France sat down on the bed beside him. "Well, unfortunately I think I am over the legal limit for being drunk, so I cannot drive home." Also, cuddling after sex was always nice, still connected by fluids covering both bodies. He looked to the corner of the bed, seeing the wine glass. Francis picked it up, drinking the remains. "I guess what they say about these beds is true."

Laughing, Alfred kissed his wine-flavoured lips. "You're just staying cause you're hoping for a second round." Not that he could complain after such mind blowing sex. "Though I'm not bottoming again for a while. My ass is gonna be so sore."

"If you would have let me take my time in preparing you, it would be just fine." Francis complained, before laughing. They laid down under the covers, France putting the glass on the table by the bed. Well, morning sex was always very good.


End file.
